The MSM proposes to expand its MRC. This expansion will allow the Institution to provide additional space to accommodate increased research efforts of investigators of the Neuroscience Institute (NI) and the Clinical Research Center (CRC). MSM's biomedical and clinical research programs address diseases that disproportionately affect minority and other medically underserved populations. The Institution houses the NI, Cardiovascular Research Institute, Prevention Research Center, CRC and Space Medicine Center. Additionally, the Institution has two Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Programs, a Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program and 133 individual research awards, including 19 R01 awards. The current amount of research funds total $34,185,688, and the Institution has a total of $70,879,499 in grants and contracts from federal and state sources for FY 2002. MSM has developed a comprehensive plan to address the need for additional research space for investigators in the NI and the CRC. The plan has the following goal and specific aims: 1) expand research efforts of MSM's NI and CRC; 2) construct a 20,921 sq. ft. addition (three stories and a basement) to the MRC with an outcome of increasing the research portfolios of the two units; 3) provide, within the addition, an increase of laboratory and specialty rooms for research; 4) create, within the basement of the addition, a secure area for storage of medical records of study subjects and an area for the storage of animal cages and bedding; 5) enhance MSM's ability to attract additional research projects, including R01s; and 6) allow for the recruitment of additional scientists engaged in cutting-edge research.